


Выбор героя

by White_Kou



Category: Lineage 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Legends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень тяжело не ошибиться, выбирая между дружбой и вечной славой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор героя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012  
> Бета: Trishka

Шершавые губы на плече сменяются влажным языком. Длинные пальцы в густых иссиня-черных волосах тянут, заставляя отвести голову и подставить шею. Укусы, нежный язык. Отросшие ногти царапают грудь и живот. Выгнуться, приглушённо застонать. Жёсткая рука в паху, и медленные, мучительно-сладкие движения, заставляющие подчиниться, окунуться в наслаждение.

— Хватит, — срывающийся шепот. Не просьба — приказ. 

И довольная улыбка на тонких губах.

И плавные, осторожные движения до скрежета зубов, до хриплых стонов. Безумный блеск чёрных глаз. 

И острое, выкручивающее тело невыносимой судорогой, удовольствие.

Тяжелое дыхание, переплетение уставших любовников.

 

Октавис медленно сел на кровати. Расслабленное тело всё ещё плохо слушалось; хотелось вернуться в постель под теплую руку победно улыбающегося Спасиана. Эта привычка улыбаться после секса немного раздражала — Октавис так и не смог решить, нравится ему эта улыбка или, наоборот, злит.

Пить хотелось просто зверски.

Он встал на ноги, не потрудившись прикрыться. Спасиану нравилось его тело. Игривая скромность была бы лишней.

Утолив жажду, Октавис глубоко вздохнул, стараясь выровнять дыхание и прийти в себя. Эти неистовые ласки всегда слишком утомляли его, делали мягким и податливым. Слабым.   
А быть слабым Октавис не любил. 

— Пойду, поплаваю. — В голосе всё еще слышались хриплые нотки недавнего удовольствия.

— Составить компанию? — мурлыкнул Спасиан.

Октавис отмахнулся и поспешил поскорее покинуть покои. Хотелось привести мысли в порядок.

Нагретая магией вода приятно обволокла тело, расслабляя звенящие легкой болью мышцы. Спасиан редко выпускал Октависа из постели до рассвета, а его любовь была требовательной и, в буквальном смысле, выжимающей всё соки. Не удивительно, что к утру на его лице застывала эта ни с чем несравнимая улыбка триумфатора.

Октавис сжал непослушные пальцы в кулак и прислонился лбом к облицовке бассейна. Сомнения жужжали в голове назойливым роем. Он пришел в Э-Сагиру более двух столетий назад. Парящая в облаках столица гигантов встретила его подобающим образом — как воина, великого полководца, героя, сумевшего заслужить благосклонность самой Эйнхасад. Его называли Вестником богов. И все ходящие по земле существа падали на колени, увидев золотой всполох запряженной львами, летающей колесницы Октависа. Все, кроме гигантов. Они приняли его как равного. Достойного силы и величия.

Только достойным Октавис уже давно себя не чувствовал. Все были осведомлены — знание скользило по лицам шелком улыбок и сладковатым туманом в глазах — об его отношениях со Спасианом. Любовник Великого Садовника — Октавис был не готов смириться с таким титулом. Он заслуживал большего.

 

Он не был сентиментален, но тот день отпечатался в памяти словно оттиск клейма. Прибыв в Магмельд по просьбе ангела Полины, он шел через Сад Бытия, отмахиваясь от назойливых фей, и раздраженно сорвал с куста голубую розу — ошибку природы, как считал тогда Октавис, удивившись необычному цвету и желая рассмотреть цветок. 

— Кто ты такой, чтобы уничтожать жизнь в моем Саду? — громыхнул голос. 

Прямо перед ним во вспышке рыжего пламени появился такой же рыжий, с густыми кустистыми бровями и мужественным квадратным подбородком гигант. На самом деле представители этой расы достигали пяти метров в высоту, но чаще всего предпочитали уменьшать свое тело с помощью заклинаний до размеров обычного орка. В истинном обличье они появлялись лишь на важных совещаниях, во время битв или чтобы устрашить противника, как было сейчас. Но впечатление портили испачканный землей фартук и крохотные — для человеческой руки — зажатые в слишком больших пальцах садовые ножницы. 

Октавис поклонился, едва сдерживая улыбку:

— Прости, о, Великий Садовник. Я лишь хотел убедиться, что розы твои без изъяна. Но увидел этот куст необычного цвета и подивился такой опрометчивой ошибке природы. Ведь голубых роз не бывает.

— Эта «ошибка природы» — плод моих многолетних трудов, человек. 

Последнее слово резануло слух. Что ж, гигант не остался в долгу, вернув колкость. Щелкнув пальцами, он принял более удобный для ведения дальнейшей беседы вид, но всё равно остался выше Октависа на целую голову. Гиганты никому не позволяли смотреть на себя сверху вниз. 

Отняв сорванный цветок, садовник без сожаления отхватил бутон ножницами. На ноги Октавису посыпались голубые лепестки.

 

— Что ж, даже из угасающей жизни можно возродить новую, — произнес гигант, взмахнул рукой и исчез. 

Это была их первая встреча. Потом было много других: Октавис был назначен в помощники Полине, которой мать приказала возвести храм в честь великих героев, проявивших особое мужество в войне против тварей Шиллен. А поскольку храм находился прямо в Саду Бытия, встречи со Спасианом были неизбежны. Рыжий гигант выражал крайнюю степень недовольства строительством, которое, по его мнению, нарушало гармонию Сада, однако всегда приходил Полине на помощь, когда той требовался совет или магическое подспорье.

Перебрасывание колкостями со временем превратилось в деловой разговор, а потом в дружескую беседу. Октавис в очередной раз убедился, что Мудрейшими гигантов называют не ради красивого словца. Эти существа действительно обладали знаниями о мире, которыми вряд ли могли похвастаться даже боги.

Спасиан с удовольствием показывал ему самые живописные уголки Сада Бытия, где бережно собирал редких и удивительных существ. Феи, говорящие кошки, гномы, ходящие деревья — если бы Октавис не увидел всё это собственными глазами, никогда не поверил бы в их существование. 

Но всё это многообразие форм жизни, за исключением разве что фей, являлось по сути бесполезным. Иррациональными. Лишним в мире, с точки зрения Октависа, который с малых лет привык бороться за выживание, а потом из кожи вон лез, чтобы заслужить благоволение богов. Ещё у Спасиана была привычка, которую Октавис считал верхом чудачества: каждая зверушка, каждый куст, каждое деревце имело собственное, неповторимое имя. 

Спустя несколько лет Октавис стал спокойнее относиться к привычкам своего друга-гиганта. Друга? Да, к тому времени их уже многое связывало. Сад Бытия больше не казался пустой тратой времени и сил, а Октавис научился лучше понимать окружающий его растительный и животный мир. 

— Каждая травинка, каждый цветок, каждая бабочка или птица — это живая душа, — говорил Спасиан. — Это организм, идеально подходящий для среды, в которой он обитает. В природе нет ничего лишнего. Силы стихий уравновешены в идеальных пропорциях. Так было до тех пор, пока боги не занялись созданием рас. Все катаклизмы, которые сейчас происходят, это результат нарушения баланса. Вспомни наводнения, едва не похоронившие наш континент под толщей воды. Причиной этому стало преобладание водной энергии в мире: огромное количество неуправляемых эльфов, бунт Шиллен. И, как результат, грозы, наводнения, цунами. Боги, как и их дети, почему-то считают себя хозяевами мира, забывая, что мир тоже может обернуться против них одной безудержной силой, которая уничтожит всё. Но, если ты приглядишься, если прислушаешься, этот мир примет тебя в свои объятья, словно родное дитя: подарит здоровье, долголетие и гармонию в душе.

Долголетие и здоровье у Октависа уже было. Правда, подаренное не миром, а силой Эйнхасад. Будучи полутора столетним стариком, он выглядел как мужчина в самом расцвете сил — черные волосы, широкий размах плеч, твердые жгуты мышц под кожей, отличные зубы и острое зрение. А гармонию в душе ему, хоть и ненадолго, подарил Спасиан.

В какой-то момент их крепкая дружба и полное доверие приняли тёмный, горько-сладкий привкус страсти. Октавис брал и отдавал сам. Внимание столь могущественного существа, как Мудрейший, кружило голову и будоражило мысли. «Равный, равный ему!» — захлебывался от гордости Октавис. Ведь он, человек, нижайшее существо в мире, презренное создание Грен Каина — бога Раздора и Разрушения, смог добиться уважения не только у богов, но и у справедливых, ни от кого не зависящих и никому не поклоняющихся гигантов. Долгое время он считал любовь Спасиана своей самой главной победой. И жил в счастливом дурмане пару десятков лет. Пока не понял, что начинает умирать.

В тот день он стоял у зеркала, примеряя новый зачарованный доспех, когда в глазу что-то защипало. Октавис потер веко, но это не помогло. Пришлось приблизиться к своему отражению, чтобы вытянуть назойливую соринку. Но дело было в другом: ровный, без единой складки лоб покрывал мелкий, рассыпающийся от прикосновения, песок. А под ним белела кость черепа. Октавис отшатнулся от зеркала, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Он выгнал слуг и начал лихорадочно оттирать все песчинки. Очень скоро ему это удалось — вместо песка лоб снова покрывала гладкая кожа. Этот случай можно было бы считать досадной неприятностью, если бы он не повторился.

Благословение Эйнхасад подарило ему чрезвычайно долгую для человека жизнь, однако остановить смерть оно было не в силах. Спасиан охотно помог ему, создав натирки, которые остановили превращение кожи в песок. Но Октавис явно ощущал, что неумолимо стареет: захрустели суставы, зашатались зубы, глаза начинали болеть после длительного чтения. Он обратился за помощью к Полине, но та предложила участь, едва ли не хуже смерти: Октавис мог быть превращен в живой камень или же стать полуматериальным духом. Такой жизни он для себя не хотел.

И всё же, с течением времени, он стал всё чаще и чаще размышлять над предложением Полины. Несколько наглядных примеров доказывали, что жизнь в виде духа или живой статуи не так уж и плоха. Его друзья, так же удостоившиеся благословения богини Света, Георгиус и Стерегос, по собственной воле были превращены в камень и теперь почти постоянно обитали в храме Орбиса, ожидая приказов от Эйнхасад — несмотря на кажущееся затишье, в любой момент могла разразиться очередная война с порождениями Шиллен. 

Храм Орбиса — величественное, поражающее взор здание в какой-то миг превратилось для Октависа в тюрьму, гробницу для героев, которым не оставалось ничего кроме, как ждать начала новой войны, на которой они могли бы пригодиться. С каждым годом времени становилось всё меньше. Но он так и не смог вынести себе приговор.

 

Октавис зачерпнул воду и поднял ладонь: прозрачные струи вытекли сквозь пальцы, и на ладони почти ничего не осталось. 

— Мое время, — прошептал Октавис.  
В памяти невольно всплыли восторженные слова Спасиана, которые тот любил время от времени повторять: «Вместе мы сможем изменить мир». Сейчас они казались насмешкой. Он не хотел мириться со своей участью, но понимал, что уже ничего не может изменить. 

Разве что… Разве что добиться для себя бессмертия. Совершить подвиг, после которого Эйнхасад подарит ему вечную, полноценную жизнь. Сделает почти богом.

Октавис резко поднялся, расплескивая воду. Драконы Шиллен. Он должен найти способ убить драконов. Это могло бы стать величайшим подвигом в истории, ведь даже бессмертным ангелам Эйнхасад не удалось уничтожить этих кровожадных чудовищ. Но у ангелов не было знаний гигантов. 

Наспех вытерев тело, он взбежал наверх, в спальню Спасиана и выложил свой план, на ходу продумывая детали. Гигант молча слушал вертя в пальцах веточку маслянистой зелени, но Октавис отчетливо видел, как черные глаза любовника то и дело подергивает дымка глубокой задумчивости. У Спасиана явно было свое мнение на этот счет, но своими мыслями он делиться не захотел.

— Хорошо, — спустя некоторое время произнес тот. — Несмотря на то, что ты преследуешь свои личные цели, стремление уничтожить драконов Шиллен благородно и, при благоприятном исходе, несомненно, пойдет на пользу всём нам. А что до помощи… 

Спасиан посмотрел на него долгим, испытывающим взглядом так, словно видел Октависа первый раз в жизни и не мог решить, достоин ли этот человек доверия.

— Недалеко от восточных ворот Э-Сагиры, за пределами города, расположена лаборатория Норнил.

— Новый парящий остров? — переспросил Октавис. Ему не нравились слухи, связанные с обустройством этой летающей твердыни, полностью закрытой зеркальным куполом от посторонних глаз. Да и у Мудрейшей Норнил слава была не самая положительная — поговаривали, что из её лабораторий неоднократно слышались крики страждущих в агонии существ.

— Да, Остров Душ, — медленно кивнул Спасиан, а потом нехотя, словно сомневаясь, снял с шеи и протянул ему медальон. — Новая разработка Норнил… — он осекся. — Сам увидишь.

 

В тот же вечер Октавис прибыл на Остров Душ. Предъявив стражникам медальон-пропуск, он оказался внутри зеркального купола. Открывшаяся картина заставила его вздрогнуть: над бесконечной чередой лабораторий и ангаров парили огромные клетки с человекоподобными птицами. Их многоголосый клёкот сливался в сводящую с ума какофонию, от которой, казалось, было невозможно сбежать. Воздух то и дело разрывали всполохи красных и зеленых молний, которые вырывались из огромных трансформаторов, а потом разбегались под куполом сверкающей паутиной, чтобы питать энергией зловеще гудящие машины гигантов.

Увиденное настолько поразило Октависа, что он не сразу обратил внимание на зовущего его слугу. Лишь когда холодная рука коснулась предплечья, он очнулся. Его повели по запутанным лабиринтам, пригласили проехаться в трёх лифтах (это изобретение гигантов Октавис считал наиболее странным — что может быть опаснее поездки в закрытой коробке на огромной высоте?), пока, наконец, не привели к Норнил.

Увидев гостя, Мудрейшая замерла в недоумении.

— Охранная система доложила, что границу острова пересек Спасиан. Но, если ты здесь, значит, Садовник уже ввел тебя в курс дела.

Октавис не стал отрицать, и молча наблюдал за тем, как уменьшается Мудрейшая. Вскоре перед ним стояла высокая сухопарая блондинка с немного длинноватым носом, чтобы считаться красивой — в уменьшенной версии себя Норнил почти ничем не отличалась от себя нормальной. Этому можно было лишь порадоваться — гиганты достаточно часто экспериментировали с собственными телами, предпочитая практичность внешней красоте: пара десятков глаз, несколько пар рук или ног встречались едва ли не через раз. 

Норнил, не скрывая охватившего её возбуждения, заглянула Октавису в глаза и поманила за собой.

— Ты, видимо, думаешь, что с таким грубым оборудованием у нас вряд ли могло выйти что-нибудь путное, но прошу не спешить с выводами, — затараторила она. — Сердце лаборатории находится немного севернее от нас, подальше от всех этих зверинцев и реакторов. Шумно здесь — самой не нравится. Еще и эти вечно орущие муэрто, давно хочу пустить их на утилизацию, но Мимир всё настаивает, что даже такая бестолковая форма жизни может нам пригодиться.

— Муэрто? — переспросил Октавис, стараясь уловить смысл в этом бессвязном потоке речи. 

— Да, птице-люди. Испорченные образцы. Тупые и слишком агрессивные. Им бы только жрать да спариваться. Когда я говорила, что не стоит брать в качестве подопытных людей, меня никто не слушал. Вот и получили результат. Что поделать, материал не… — Она запнулась, мельком взглянув на Октависа — видимо, вспомнила, что разговаривает с представителем расы людей.

Октавис не подал виду, но внутри у него всё похолодело — слухи о криках, доносившихся со стороны Острова Душ, теперь не казались байками, которыми пугают детей перед сном. Он осторожно, стараясь прощупать почву, спросил:

— Какой материал вы еще использовали?

— Ото всех понемногу. Гномов пришлось отмести сразу, их несовместимость с магией только мешала вывести нужный ген. Эльфы, орки… артеас. 

— Но крылатый народ покинул континент более тысячелетия назад! — услышанное никак не укладывалось в голове.

— Есть и другие континенты, — пожала плечами Норнил. — Жаль только, что дети Сейи не захотели с нами сотрудничать. Пришлось… применить силу.

По спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Эксперименты над живыми организмами, выведение новой формы жизни — это звучало, как очень плохая шутка.

— Зато результат оправдал себя, — довольно улыбнулась Норнил. Тоннель, по которому они шли, закончился, и перед ними открылась огромная, выложенная гладкими каменными плитами, площадь. По ней метались, звенели мечами и вспыхивали магией четыре крылатые тени. Тени — потому что они двигались настолько быстро, что Октавис даже не успевал их рассмотреть.

— Три мужские и одна женская особь. — В голосе Норнил было столько гордости, что Октавис невольно поморщился. — Я называю их спикулами — разящими. Легкие, словно артеас, сильные, словно орки, искусны в магии, словно эльфы. Все таланты были заложены в них еще на первом этапе эксперимента. Однако из-за этого их обучаемость практически равна нулю. Они прекрасно усваивают информацию, но совершенно не могут использовать её для развития своих боевых навыков.

— Новая раса? — выдохнул Октавис. 

— Это только первые результаты, — покачала головой Норнил, будто о чем-то сожалея. — Не могу сказать, что я получила желаемое. Мы ожидали, что спикулы станут размножаться, но они практически полностью лишены инстинктов, которые отвечают за сохранение вида. Никак не пойму почему, ведь это заложено в живых организмах на генном уровне. Даже водоросли размножаются, а эти… этих делением не размножишь. Они крайне привязаны друг к другу, однако привязанность эта имеет под собой скорее семейную подоплеку, чем… любовную, или как там она у вас называется. Кроме того, они практически не испытывают эмоций. Жалость, сожаление, стыд, симпатия — им неведомы законы морали, по которым живет мир. 

— Вы создали живые машины для убийств, — пробормотал Октавис. 

— Четверо — это слишком мало. Мы вернулись к первой фазе проекта, проанализировали ошибки. Следующее поколение уже готово — я называю их метусела — оно способно размножаться, но цикл жизни у них слишком похож на эльфийский. Молодняк рождается беззащитным, но зато уже в юном возрасте проявляет удивительную склонность к обучению. Возможно, в дальнейшем они приблизятся к спикулам по силе. Вряд ли превзойдут, но… 

Норнил улыбнулась, видя насколько поражен Октавис.

— Катен’ар! — позвала она. Пляска крылатых теней прекратилась. Теперь он смог разглядеть их: высокие, стройные, беловолосые. Трое с белыми крыльями, один с черными. И хотя они стояли достаточно далеко, Октавис буквально чувствовал, как вокруг этих существ клубится густая, опасная магия. Тёмная магия.

Один из белокрылых отделился от строя и подошел к ним. Обнаженный по пояс, гораздо уже Октависа в плечах, спикула сжимал пальцами эфес рапиры с удлиненным лезвием. Его взгляд был опущен — абсолютное послушание. 

— Спикулы прекрасно владеют магией и практически любым видом существующего оружия. Но главная их особенность — поглощение духовной энергии врага. Проще говоря, они впитывают ту часть эфира, которую у смертных принято называть душой. Продемонстрируй, — обратилась она к спикуле.

Крылатый воин поднял на Октависа глаза с красной радужкой — абсолютно равнодушные, холодные, оценивающие. А потом в сознание ворвалась, разрывая разум непереносимой болью, чужая воля, не позволяющая сдвинуться с места, ударить в ответ или закричать.

— Раса — человек. Получен дар Эйнхасад. Вмешательство магии Великого Садовника. Тесная связь с архангелом Полин. Превышен допустимый лимит существования. Скорая смерть неизбежна. Максимальный срок…

— Ах, прости, — перебила Норнил. — Катен’ар говорит о том, что видит, но не бери его слова на веру.

Спикула в тот же момент оборвал связь, опуская голову. Октавис медленно выдохнул — присутствие чужой силы исчезло, оставив после себя горький привкус унижения. Это красноглазое существо заставило его почувствовать себя ничтожеством, едва открыв рот. 

— Как видишь, спикулы способны считывать информацию с одушевленного организма лишь взглянув на него. Это станет их главным преимуществом в бою. Знать слабости врага — это уже половина победы. 

Норнил отослала крылатого взмахом руки. Танец на площади возобновился.

— Я могу показать тебе других, они не так искусны в бою, но…

— Я уже достаточно видел, — ответил Октавис, не в силах оторвать взгляд от тренировки спикул. При всём своем опыте и умении, он вряд ли смог бы выйти победителем из схватки с этими существами. — Ты говорила, что Спасиан должен был ввести меня в курс дела, но я не уверен, что правильно его понял, — соврал Октавис. — Ты не могла бы разъяснить, что конкретно от меня требуется.

Норнил развернулась и направилась к выходу. Видимо, она слишком ценила свое время, а потому предпочитала разговаривать на ходу.

— Мы готовим войско, которому нужен талантливый полководец. Некоторые из нас не против возложить на себя обязанности командования армией, но после тщательного анализа имеющихся данных, я пришла к выводу, что никто из Мудрейших не выполнит эту роль лучше тебя. Ты владеешь необходимым опытом и знаниями о тактике ведения боя. Я наслышана о твоих подвигах во время войны с демонами Шиллен. Если метуселы будут размножаться с нужной нам скоростью и обучаться так же хорошо, нам потребуются еще главнокомандующие. Однако, твоя помощь, Октавис, в любом случае будет неоценимой. И ещё, ты, как смотритель храма Орбиса, мог бы поговорить с находящимися там героями, объяснить наши цели и стремления.

— Наши, — одними губами повторил он. Разговор с Норнил переходил все допустимые границы абсурда, превращаясь в какой-то непонятный фарс. Спасиан ничего не объяснил ему, не «ввел в курс дела», поэтому, чем больше говорила Норнил, тем больше появлялось вопросов. — Но эти создания, спикулы, их сила явно несет в себе темную энергию. Они же будут бессильны против порождений Шиллен, для которых тьма — родная стихия.

— Порождения Шиллен? — удивленно переспросила Норнил и остановилась. — С порождениями Шиллен пусть сражаются эльфы или орки. Люди, в конце концов. Спикулы и метусела создавались не для этого.

— А для чего они создавались? — сквозь зубы выдавил Октавис, окончательно запутавшись.

— Для войны против Эйнхасад и остальных богов.

 

— Это безумие! Это сумасшествие! То, что вы задумали — невозможно! Я отказываюсь в это верить! — кричал Октавис, расхаживая из стороны в сторону. — Как такое вообще могло взбрести в ваши замудрённые головы? Война против богов! Да вас… Да вас в порошок сотрут!

Спасиан сидел в глубоком кресле, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно выслушивал гневную тираду, даже не предпринимая попыток перебить.

— Над нашими головами висит постоянная угроза освобождения Шиллен, из-за Запретных Врат, не переставая, лезут твари одна страшнее другой. Мир всё ещё сотрясается в агонии катастроф, а вы задумали свергнуть богов! Богов, которые единственные могут навести в мире порядок!

Возмущение достигло предела, а потом мгновенно испарилось, оставив после себя лишь усталость и чувство глубокого разочарования. Октавис опустился в кресло напротив Спасиана, поморщившись, когда в коленях хрустнули суставы.

— Ты забыл тот факт, что именно боги являются причиной всех этих бедствий, — медленно произнес тот. — Они, словно малые дети, делают лишь то, что хотят, а не то, что надобно. Дети Эйнхасад захотели поиграть с жизнью и создали несколько, очень далеких от идеала, рас. Грен Каину стало скучно, и он соблазнил собственную дочь Шиллен. Эйнхасад впала в ревнивую истерику, изгнала родное дитя, оставив энергию воды без контроля. И так далее, далее, далее. Мы наблюдаем за ними уже не одно тысячелетие, Октавис. Ты, по причине своей физической ограниченности и короткой продолжительности жизни, не можешь знать, как всё происходило на самом деле. Если бы случаи ошибок богов были единичными, мы бы могли им это простить. Но они не меняются. Грен Каин, к примеру, не так давно снова показал свою любвеобильную натуру, соблазнив жену нашего короля — красавицу Веллис. Как думаешь, что пришлось сделать правителю Харнаке, чтобы его любимая не наплодила чудовищ, подобных тому, что произвела на свет Шиллен? — Спасиан сделал паузу. — Боги тратят свои силы на совершенно бесполезные вещи. Постройка храма Орбиса — один из самых свежих примеров. Вместо того чтобы уравновешивать потоки эфира в мире, они нарушают законы самой природы, возводя каменные постройки в месте, совершенно для этого не предназначенном.

— А вы? — парировал Октавис. — Чем же занимаетесь вы? Проводите свои эксперименты, играете в создателей. Выводите новый вид, который бы отличался от всех прочих. Но какой ценой? Эти… спикулы, что я видел. Они ненормальны. Они даже не похожи ни на одну из существующих рас. Потоки эфира, говоришь. Эти существа могут поглощать эфир, превращая его в тёмную энергию. Их магия очень похожа на ту, которой владеют демоны Шиллен. 

— Противниками спикул будут ангелы, существа света наиболее уязвимые к энергии тьмы, — равнодушно пояснил Спасиан.

— Но это неправильно! Вы заигрались в богов. Одно дело выращивать в саду голубые розы и совсем другое — создавать новую расу. Только дурак может пойти против Эйнхасад.

Спасиан резко поднялся. Наконец на его лице появились хоть какие-то признаки эмоций.

— Голубая роза — хорошее сравнение. Ты прав. Это была моя идея. Я надоумил Норнил. Я понял, что дальше так не может продолжаться, потому что не хочу видеть, как своими капризами боги уничтожают мир, который я так люблю. Я неоднократно говорил с Эйнхасад, пытался ей всё объяснить. Но вместо понимания наткнулся на визгливую истерику и угрозы расправы. Ты думаешь, она не видит, каких результатов достигли наши ученые во всех областях? Ты думаешь, она позволит нам, Мудрейшим, подрывать её звание матери всего живого? А всё потому, что мы знаем, как всё обстояло на самом деле. Эйнхасад и Грен Каин такие же порождения эфира, как и мы. Просто они появились немного раньше, а потому успели впитать в себя чуть больше силы. Ты бросаешь мне в лицо обвинения, которых сам не понимаешь. Это не мы заигрались в создателей, а они. Это они нарушили гармонию мира, желая получить подданных, которые занимались бы нескончаемым противостоянием. Они хвастались друг перед другом, Октавис! Шиллен хвасталась перед Паагрио, Сейя перед Мафр! А теперь они забавляются, наблюдая, как созданные ими расы воюют между собой, сотнями и тысячами убивая друг друга. А когда мы решили это остановить, когда создали конвент нерушимого мира, когда смогли обуздать неуравновешенность орков и гордыню эльфов, началась история с Шиллен. И всё пошло прахом, Октавис! — Ярость и отчаянье в голосе Спасиана причиняли практически ощутимую боль. Он сжал кулаки и сделал глубокий вдох. — Богиня знает, что при желании мы можем свергнуть её. Она боится. И готовит для нас темницу. Наша судьба предрешена, но это не значит, что мы опустим головы и, как послушный скот, добровольно пойдем на заклание.

Октавис, не поверив своим ушам, поднялся:

— Темницу?

— И вход в неё находится в храме Орбиса, куда тебя назначили смотрителем, — кивнул Спасиан.

— Но… Она не сможет удерживать вас всех.

— О, поверь, Эйнхасад бывает чрезвычайно изобретательна, когда дело касается власти. Всех? Нет, ей достаточно пленить лишь сильнейших. Меня в том числе. 

Октавис опустил взгляд. Его, человека, с самого детства учили поклоняться богам — всемогущим, милостивым и всезнающим. Это было заложено в сознании, как нечто неоспоримое и нерушимое. Боги всегда поступали правильно, и смертным не стоило сомневаться в их правоте.

— Значит, вы готовитесь к войне?

Спасиан шумно выдохнул, а потом шагнул навстречу, заключил Октависа в объятья и быстро заговорил:

— Спикулы и метусела — это новая раса. Камаэли. Наш шанс сохранить мир в его первозданном, прекрасном виде. Но они не единственный наш козырь, не волнуйся. У Эйнхасад уже не получится стереть нас в порошок, как ты сказал. Силенок не хватит. Но я не хочу войны. Сначала будут переговоры. В Саду Бытия, в день солнечного затмения мы призовем богов к ответу.

— И что ты им предложишь? Какую роль в новом мире?

— Они хвастаются своей способностью управлять элементалями. Так пусть делают то, что у них получается лучше всего. А мир пусть оставят тем, кто его населяет.

«Они всё обречены, — прошептал внутренний голос. — Они уже мертвы. Эйнхасад не согласится. Не простит. Будет война. Армия не готова. Это конец».

Октавис ощутил, как по спине пробежали мурашки. К затылку как будто кто-то прикоснулся липкой, холодной рукой. Страх.

Он отпрянул от Спасиана, вглядываясь в его глаза. Неужели Мудрейшие могут быть настолько слепы? 

— Вас убьют, — прошептал Октавис.

Спасиан заливисто рассмеялся. Это прозвучало отвратительно и неуместно.

— Я же сказал, Эйнхасад не так сильна, как прежде. Мой друг, грядет новая эра. Эра процветания и гармонии. Доверься мне, прошу. Я покажу тебе мир, о котором так долго мечтал.

«Только я до него не доживу», — криво усмехнулся про себя Октавис. Он вдруг увидел Спасиана, лежащим в луже темной крови, и ангелов Эйнхасад, кружащих вокруг, словно коршуны. Всё верно, богиня Света злопамятна. Она не простит гигантам мятеж. Огонь с неба, наводнения, ураганы — её месть будет страшна. Картины грядущих катастроф одна за другой мелькали перед глазами Октависа. Он даже не сразу понял, что Спасиан выжидающе смотрит на него.

— Ты поддержишь нас? Станешь во главе новой армии? — тот терпеливо повторил свой вопрос.

Октавис взглянул в его черные, светящиеся энтузиазмом глаза. Большой ребенок. Большой, спятивший от своей мудрости ребенок. Может, сложить голову за него будет не так уж и плохо. Совершить последнее безумие в своей затянувшейся жизни.

— Конечно, — утвердительно кивнул Октавис.

До затмения оставалось ровно сорок пять дней.

 

Грядущие переговоры Октавис окрестил про себя «мятеж». В его понимании к мятежу следовало готовиться: составлять планы — основной и несколько запасных, собирать нужное оружие, расставлять ловушки. Вместо этого гиганты несколько раз собрались на Острове Душ, да и то, не ради своего мятежа, а чтобы посмотреть на результаты работы Норнил. И хотя Октавис присутствовал на каждых сборах, его не покидало ощущение, что от него что-то скрывают. На последнюю такую встречу прибыл гигант Мимир. Размахивая руками, он возбужденно вещал о своей новой находке, которую назвал Семя Хаоса. Октавис слушал в пол-уха, больше уделяя внимания крылатым спикулам, стоявшим позади Мудрейшей Норнил, и едва не пропустил слова, которые заставили его засомневаться в принятом решении.

— Полученная нами сила Эйнхасад хорошо реагирует на среду, которую я создал. Вскоре с ней можно будет работать, и создавать Семена Хаоса в необходимых нам количествах. Но перед тем как воспользоваться этой энергией для изменения наших судеб, я предлагаю пересадить их метуселам, чтобы экспериментальным путем исключить возможные негативные последствия.

Октавис взглянул на Спасиана и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Тот, никак не отреагировав, продолжил внимательно слушать Мимира. 

— Сила Эйнхасад, которую вы получили? — Октавис едва дождался, пока они останутся наедине.

Спасиан сделал глубокий вдох — эта тема явно не была ему приятна.

— Не поэтому ли ты так уверен в победе? Что за сила? И что за Семена Хаоса?

— Норнил не устраивали полученные результаты, поэтому… Мимиру удалось вывести эликсир, который позволит потреблять эфир в бесконечных количествах.

— Неограниченная сила? Вы… Вы испытываете её на своих выродках, чтобы…

Договорить он не успел. Спасиан в мгновение ока оказался рядом и сжал его шею, не позволяя вдохнуть.

— Не зарывайся, человек, — прошипел гигант, еще больше стискивая пальцы. Октавис схватил его за руку, открывая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Стоит лишь Спасиану захотеть, он с легкостью оторвет ему голову. — Не переходи рамки дозволенного. Ты заинтересован в успехе этого эксперимента не меньше нашего. Семя Хаоса подарит тебе то, чего ты так страстно желаешь последние полвека.

Пальцы разжались, и Октавис без сил рухнул на колени, кашляя и пытаясь вдохнуть. Впервые в жизни он ощутил себя таким ничтожным. Он без оглядки доверял Спасиану, забыв об истинном отношении гигантов к людям. 

— Не стоит. — Спасиан опустился рядом, положив ладонь на плечо. — Я доверяю тебе, не вынуждай меня… Подожди немного, и вечность будет в твоих руках. Вся слава и почести будут твоими. 

— Если всё так, как ты сказал, гиганты станут новыми богами с этим эликсиром, который придумал Мимир.

— Что ты? — Тихий смех. — Боги — это лишь слово. Колыхание воздуха. Иллюзия. Я покажу тебе, насколько они ничтожны. Особенно теперь. Мы украли у Эйнхасад её силу. Теперь богиня ничего не сможет с нами сделать. 

Октавис медленно поднял голову. 

— Зачем ты мне это сказал?

— Я тебе доверяю.

— Доверяешь… Ты сделал меня соучастником. Ты сделал меня предателем. Я поклялся, я дал слово чести Эйнхасад защищать её, стоять на стороне Света. А теперь…

Лицо Спасиана превратилось в равнодушную маску. Гигант поднялся. Уголки его рта опустились книзу, а брови изогнулись.

— Ты в праве сам делать выбор, — сказал он и исчез.

Октавис шумно выдохнул. В тот момент ему захотелось хотя бы на пару минут стать маленьким мальчиком с разбитыми коленками и синяками. Мальчикам простительны бессильные слезы обиды. Мальчикам, но не двухсотлетним героям на службе богини Света.

 

— Её еще не достроили, мама хочет, чтобы это было для тебя сюрпризом, но я решила показать тебе раньше, — щебетала Полина, на своих восьми крыльях паря над Октависом. Утром к нему прибыл гонец со срочной просьбой явиться в храм Орбиса. — Ты скажешь, похожа она или нет, если что, зодчие еще успеют внести кое-какие правки.

Возвышенный тон Полины еще больше ухудшал и без того препаскудное настроение Октависа. Он чувствовал себя самым настоящим предателем: Полина столько сделала для него, а теперь он вынужден предать её мать. А что если в будущей войне Полина погибнет? Что если Октавису придется её убить? Сознание тут же нарисовало картину, в которой чернокрылый спикула замахивается своим огромным мечом, а в следующий момент голова прекрасной девы-ангела взмывает вверх и тянет за собой косу крови. Октавис вздрогнул и помотал головой. «Что-то к старости у меня воображение разыгралось», — подумал он. Нужно было улыбаться, чтобы Полина ничего не заподозрила. 

— В храме Орбиса мы увековечим всех героев, даровав им вечную жизнь, — продолжала она. — Мои силы не безграничны, может, вам, смертным, такая жизнь покажется мучительной, но это всё, что я могу сделать. Я хотела, чтобы ты знал, насколько я ценю твою помощь, мой дорогой Октавис. — Полина застыла перед дверью, ведущий в один из главных залов храма. — Позволь же увековечить твою славу.

Она грациозно взмахнула рукой. Новые, хорошо смазанные петли даже не скрипнули. Октавис не поверил своим глазам — он смотрел на своё лицо. На огромное, каменное изваяние себя. Идя вперед, он с каждым шагом поражался схожести — скулы, брови, подбородок — всё это было его. Волосы, шлем и любимая брошь, удерживающая плащ.

— Не может быть, — пораженно прошептал он. Исполинская статуя была чуть ниже храма, ровно настолько, чтобы гребень шлема помещался под куполом. Ноги каменного Октависа стояли далеко внизу, на первом этаже, тело тянулось через второй, а третий этаж выходил из рукояти меча, который статуя держала на вытянутой руке.

— Сидящий на входе в храм герой безлик. Он не похож ни на кого из ныне живущих или умерших. Я хотела, чтобы смертные знали, что двери храма открыты для каждого, кто заслужил благословение богов. Но эта статуя, — она указала рукой, — она увековечит того, кому мы обязаны жизнью. Кто не жалея себя, бросался в бой с тварями Шиллен, кто ничего не просил, не требовал у моей матери. Кто получил дар Эйнхасад заслуженно. Это ты, мой дорогой Октавис. И ты будешь основой храма великих героев.

Оглушающая тишина давила. 

«Это всё неправильно, — подумал Октавис, разглядывая каменную копию себя, — я не заслужил. Я собрался предать Эйнхасад. Предать богов, которым когда-то присягнул на верность, я…»

— Гиганты хотят вас свергнуть. — Он не узнал свой голос. Что он делает? Спасиан или Полина. Третьего не дано. Он должен выбрать. Он уже выбрал. Он не хочет быть слабым. И армия крылатых уродцев, пожирающих души, ему не нужна. Он хотел вечной жизни — так вот она. Прямо перед ним. Вечная жизнь смотрит на него пустыми каменными глазницами. Его навсегда запомнят как героя. А большего и не требуется. — В день затмения они призовут Эйнхасад в Сад Бытия. Предложат ей отказаться от власти над миром.

Полина зависла в воздухе, внимательно глядя на него.

— Они хотят спасти мир, считая, что вы его разрушаете. А если Эйнхасад откажется. — Он мельком взглянул на Полину. Застывшая хмурая маска на её лице ничем не напоминала щебечущую без остановки восторженную девушку, которой она была еще совсём недавно. — Будет война. У них уже есть армия. Армия тьмы, — прошептал Октавис одними губами, внутренне холодея. Он понимал, что боги не простят, что они будут безжалостны. Он понимал, что подписывает гигантам смертный приговор.

— Мудрейшие выбрали день, когда сила моей матери будет наименьшей, — совсем не по-ангельски усмехнулась Полина. — Значит, завтра. Что ж, мы будем готовы.

Воздух вокруг неё заискрился.

— Постой! — Октавис схватил её за руку. Это было лишним — Полина брезгливо поморщилась, хотя руку не отняла. — Я прошу, я умоляю… Будьте милосердными к ним. Они не желают вам зла. Они лишь хотят сохранить мир… Помилуйте их, сохраните жизнь. Спасиан!

— Этот Мудрейший очень близок тебе.

Октавис не считал эту связь постыдной или достойной порицания, но под взглядом дочери Эйнхасад покраснел и отвел глаза.

— Мы следили за ними. Мы знали. Но не думали, что… — Полина высокомерно подняла голову. — Что ж, за твою преданность я исполню эту просьбу. Я сохраню жизнь твоему любовнику, — бросила она с презрением и исчезла во вспышке света. Октавис сжал кулаки, пытаясь унять охватившую его дрожь.

— Я поступил правильно, поступил, как подобает герою, — но эти слова не смогли заглушить совесть. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

 

Встреча с богами должна была случиться в полдень. Октавис надеялся, что Спасиан заметит его отсутствие и заподозрит неладное. Что отменит переговоры. Или, что хотя бы не пойдёт безоружным. Он, Октавис, должен был забрать у Норнил её спикул, чтобы подстраховать гигантов на случай, если боги не согласятся с требованиями. А они не согласятся. Более того, они будут готовы к восстанию. 

— Бойня, бойня… — как заведенный повторял Октавис, меряя шагами зал на первом этаже храма у самого подножия статуи. Он не выходил отсюда со вчерашнего дня. Знал, что не сможет посмотреть Спасиану в глаза. Не будет спикул, Мудрейших никто не подстрахует, их, безоружных, перебьют, как скот. — Нет, нет, она обещала. Обещала сохранить ему жизнь. — Октавис закрыл лицо руками. Казалось, что минуты тянутся бесконечно. Несколько раз он срывался, уже начиная выговаривать заклинание, которое в мгновение ока отправило бы его в назначенное место. Но осекался, ругая себя, Мудрейших и Полину. Храм Орбиса и огромная статуя в его честь стали ненавистными. Эйнхасад никогда не простит ему просьбу о милосердии. Не простит, потому что вынуждена будет её исполнить. Богиня Света не терпела предательства. И ему, Октавису, она еще припомнит это. Нельзя уберечь гигантов и одновременно быть на хорошем счету у богов. Он сделал выбор, но оступился. Послушал собственную гордость, а не сердце. Обратного пути не будет.

В храме потемнело. Огонь магических факелов не давал достаточно света, играя с танцующими на стенах тенями.

Затмение.

Октавис горько усмехнулся. Вот и всё.

Слова заклинания растворились в тишине храма.

 

Его встретили трупы. Раны зияли потемневшей кровью, изуродованные магией тела, опалённые крылья. Гиганты и ангелы Эйнхасад — все были мертвы. Октавис шел, осторожно ступая, вздрагивая, когда встречался взглядом с мертвыми, пустыми глазами павших. Воздух звенел от магии. Там было много повстанцев, чьи имена он не знал или уже успел забыть. Мудрейшие, чьи знания исчезнут вместе с ними. Мудрейшие, которых погубила собственная наивность. Которых погубило предательство благословленного богами героя.

— Человек? — позвал слабый голос. 

Октавис бросился на звук. На окровавленных крыльях слуги Эйнхасад лежала, задыхаясь, Норнил. Она подняла на него помутневшие глаза и улыбнулась.

— Человек… Создание Грен Каина… Я знала, знала…

Октависа словно окатило холодной водой.

— Ты оправдал мои ожидания, — подытожила Норнил. — А мои… мои спикулы. Харкилгамед убил дочь Эйнхасад. Сила… они равны богам. Уже. — Она закашлялась, царапая ногтями потемневшие от влаги каменные плиты. — Я спрячу их. Моё сознание… Остров Душ, боги не доберутся до него. Отвлеки Полину, пока она не… Прошу, задержи. Спаси… Жизни… Они же ни в чем не виноваты. Спаси моих детей. — По щекам Мудрейшей побежали слезы отчаянья.

Октавис кивнул и схватил её за руку:

— Где Спасиан? Его убили? 

— Н-нет, ангелы… его забрали. Его… — Тело Норнил изогнулось в судороге, и она зашипела сквозь сжатые губы. А потом обмякла не дыша. Навсегда.

Октавис аккуратно положил её руку и поднялся. Он знал, где искать.

Вход в тюрьму, о которой говорил Спасиан, действительно находился в храме Орбиса. Ступени из подземелья вели еще ниже, заканчиваясь огромной двустворчатой дверью. Октавис замер в нерешительности, боясь того, что может увидеть за ней.

— Она обещала, — попытался ободрить он себя. Слабое утешение. О том, что смерть порой бывает лучшим исходом, он подумал, лишь когда увидел побоище, случившееся в саду. Тяжелая дверь отворилась.

И Октавис утонул в крике. Там, посередине огромного зала, во вспышках желтых молний, между железными поднимающимися до самого потолка столбами был Спасиан. Кричал, корчился от боли, проклинал Эйнхасад. «Клетка из звездных лучей» — так называли гиганты это приспособление. Но создано оно было, чтобы удерживать демонов.

— Нет, — простонал Октавис. Он не мог заставить себя сделать и шага. Он не решался подойти. Боялся посмотреть тому, кого предал, в глаза.

— Полина! — позвал он и бросился по ступеням вверх. — Ты обещала, ты дала слово! — вскричал он, выхватывая меч. 

Она была там, в комнате, в которую вела лестница. Она ждала его. И мягко улыбалась.

— Ты обещала оставить Мудрейших в живых. Обещала, что будешь милосердна, ты...

— И я сдержала свое слово, — мягко улыбнулась. — Твой… друг жив. Я обезвредила его. Тюрьма Изгнанников действует. Спасиан больше не сможет нам навредить. Но будет жить… и страдать. Вечно.

— Ты, тварь! — Октавис приставил к её горлу меч.   
Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Полины. Она смотрела на него своими голубыми, прекрасными глазами и улыбалась. «Какие же они холодные, — промелькнула мысль в голове Октависа. — Я никогда не замечал. Она улыбается, но глаза… Глаза ангелов холодны и равнодушны. Как лёд».

— Тебе выбирать, — пропела Полина. — Кануть в бездну и навсегда навлечь на себя позор или занять положенное место среди героев Орбиса. 

Меч в руке Октависа задрожал.

— Что бы ты не решил, уже ничего не изменишь, — добавила Полина.

— Убей его, — прошептал Октавис. — Убей, не мучь. Он не заслужил вечно страдать по моей вине.

— Вине? Ты выполнил свой долг, мой храбрый герой. И хорошо послужил нам. Но еще немного, и я не прощу тебе меч у моего горла. 

Снизу донеслись крики Спасиана. «Я предал его. Единственного, кто мне доверял. Кто считал меня равным. Что же я натворил?»

Меч выпал из ослабевших пальцев. Октавис закрыл глаза и упал на колени. Если Полина захочет его убить… Что ж, он готов принять смерть.

— Бедный воин, — раздался насмешливый голос дочери богини Света. — Да благословит тебя Эйнхасад.

Сердце в груди Октависа окаменело.


End file.
